Moonlight
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: The Flame Series. BuffyxTMNT crossover. The slayer's group becomes watchful over the New York City Hellmouth. But what happens when they encounter those who could be of help in the future?
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight

by Zaru-san

Rating: M

Summary: BuffyxTMNT crossover. The slayer's group becomes watchful over the New York City Hellmouth. But what happens when they encounter those who could be of help in the future?

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy characters. They belong to Joss Whedon. TMNT characters belong to Peter Laird. I own Zaru, the villians and others.

A/N: This is practically AU for Buffy with no activated potentials. Zaru is a demon hunter/slayer with no relation to the original slayer line. A little bit is explained in the story as you will know later on.

A/n2: I revamped this story the best I could because Zaru was acting a little Mary-Sueish. So, please enjoy this new version of Moonlight (aka Doves).

Chapter 1:

"Giles, you've got to be kidding me!" Blonde, bouncy Buffy looked over at her Watcher with utter disgust at the words he had said to her.

"But, Buffy, it's necessary that we head to New York City immediately. There is no telling how bad that Hellmouth is."

Buffy shook her head. She could not believe what she was hearing. He actually wanted her and her group to head to another Hellmouth in New York City. What was he thinking? His brain must have been working too hard when they were trying to defeat the First. She pretended to knock on his head.

"Hello, Giles. Reality check here! Have you lost your mind? We finally get to relax and all you can think about is heading over to another Hellmouth? What's your damage now? Have you lost your braincells from thinking too hard over the years?" She folded her arms across her chest.

Giles pushed up his glasses and stared over at Buffy. "We have no other choice. The new Council that is quickly being established right away is rather persuasive. We need to get there. They believe something big is going to happen there. And if the slayer is not there to stop it, it could conquer the rest of the world."

Dawn, Buffy's younger sister looked back and forth between the Watcher and Slayer. They were arguing. At least, her sister _was_ trying to argue with the watcher who didn't seemed fazed by Buffy's words. The former key looked around the hotel room they were holed up in until they could get back on the road again. They had been in different hotels for the past several weeks and it was getting rather frustrating not being able to stay in one place for long. Standing up, she headed over to the archway window that was overlooking the city streets of Chicago. Chicago. She had never been there before, but had heard much about it. She wondered what it was like to live in a city like Chicago? There was so much violence in the city she knew, but somehow just seeing how beautiful the city was, she never understood why somebody would say such a thing about the city.

She covered her ears still hearing her sister trying to make sure Giles was getting his mind set right about not going to the Hellmouth. That was it. Too much talking and yelling and yapping. Mostly from her sister.

"Buffy, just shut up and do as he says."

Buffy stopped talking and stared over at her sister, eyes narrowed. "What'd you say?"

"I said to shut up and do what he says. Buffy, we've been on the road, hotel after hotel for weeks now. Why can't we just settle into one place, Buffy? For once? Please? I just wanna be able to live my life again. Have a place to live. To sleep. To stay in for more than a week then having to leave again, even if I haven't made a single friend. Please? More than a week to stay in one place. And New York City doesn't sound all that bad. I heard the violence rate has gone down a lot."

Buffy looked over at Giles. "Why is my little sister looking at violence rates of places?"

"I mentioned New York City earlier to her and she wanted to look some stuff up about it. It's not my fault. She was curious and I rather like that for somebody to be curious about stuff they don't know about. And I wish it was you who would like to actually look something up that was a research tool for once." Giles said his dues and sat down in the chair, the only chair, that was sitting next to the small round table. He crossed his legs and folded his arms, but not before cleaning his glasses.

"I should have known you were a bad influence on my little sister." She sighed heavily. She would have to think about it. Overnight. Yeah. Overnight she would think it over.

Buffy lay awake in bed that night, staring over at her sister who was asleep in the next bed over. She was tucked in and sleeping like a rock. She wondered how she could ever do that with so much noise that used to go on in their house like their mother yelling at Buffy when she was late coming home or when Buffy always tried to order others around in the house.

Too much yelling. Too much arguing. She wondered still how her sister could even handle being in the same room as her sister. She loved her little sister more than anything and wanted her to have the best life that she could possibly lead. Maybe it would be best if they could just settle into one place and not have to move so much anymore.

It was true. They had been on the road ever since Sunnydale turned from a nice, sweet, overrun vampiric town into a huge hole in the ground. Who would've thought Spike could do that? He saved everybody's life by wearing that pendant she had given to him. A champion. A champion was the only one who could wear it. And Spike was it. _I miss you so much, Spike. It's so hard not having you here with us right now. _ She wiped a couple tears from her eyes and stared out the window in the room.

It was a nice night out. They were on the highest floor in the hotel and they seem to be so high, she could see a clear night sky laid out right before her. What could her decision be? Should she become the guardian of another Hellmouth and risk her life once again to kill vampires and demons and other forces of darkness? Maybe she should, after all, it would be like old times. Living together and fighting together. That was her and her friends' way of life at the time being. Living and fighting. That was it. Her decision was made. If not for herself, then for her Dawn and her friends. They'll go to New York City and live there, with her guarding the Hellmouth. After all, something bad might NOT happen there. And that is what she hoped would be.

The next day, it was six in the morning when she heard a knock on her hotel room door. Buffy, sleepy, stood up out of the bed, stretching and yawning. She slowly walked over to the door, her eyes still droopy and hoping to get some shut eye after sending whoever was daring to knock on her door away. The poor girl's hair was mussed up like she had a furball on her head. She let out a huge yawn before opening the door.

"Yeah? Whaddaya want? I'm trying to sleep here in the A.M. and I wish you could have waited several more hours before deciding to knock on my door. Now what is it, Zaru?"

Zaru just stared over at the vampire slayer and nodded. "I know, Buffy, but I thought I would tell you now that I'm heading to New York City early this morning, that is, if you are going to come and live there."

The slayer nodded. "Yeah, yeah. We're going to stay there. Why the hell not? Not like I can do anything else but guard a Hellmouth."

Zaru sighed. "All right, then. I'm just gonna head back to my room and get packed to leave."

Buffy nodded and hugged the girl quickly. "Be safe. And we'll see you in a few days."

Zaru nodded and headed away from the room. Buffy closed the door and headed back to her bed. She looked over to see Dawn was still asleep. "Thank you, Zaru, for waking me up this early in the morning just to tell me that you were leaving. " She mumbled into her pillow, her eyes drooping once again ready to go back to sleep. But it seemed they did not want to. _Great. She woke me up and now I can't fall back asleep. I sometimes really hate that girl._ But Buffy knew it was not that serious that she hated her. In fact, she loved the girl. She loved her so much, Zaru was like one of her best friends. Possibly an extra sister as a matter of fact. She even remembered when Giles had first introduced her to Zaru. It was in the beginning after he brought the first few potentials with him from England...

-FLASHBACK-

Giles opened the door to the Summers home early in the morning noticing that everybody was probably still asleep.

"Buffy, are you awake?" He called out.

"In the kitchen awake as I should be." He heard her sweet voice call back.

He headed into the kitchen and smiled at her. She was sitting at the island, sitting on a stool reading a newspaper and sipping her morning coffee.

"Hey, Giles. What's up? Why are you here so early in the morning? I thought you were doing something." The night before he had mentioned he was doing some stuff and that he might not be there in the morning.

"Oh, well, apparently what I was having to do was already done, so here I am."

She set the newspaper back down on the island and turned in the stool. "What did you get? A secret weapon we can use against the First?"

"Something like that." He turned around and went back to the door and opened it. She heard it close and a couple voices talking, then coming into the kitchen.

Giles walked back into the kitchen, a young girl with dyed green hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes looking around. She looked to be at least in her 20s. Maybe just 20. She was wearing flare jeans and a red halter top with red sunglasses perched on top of her head.

"Who's this?" Buffy asked. The slayer was now curious about this girl. "A potential?"

Giles shook his head. "No. This is Sizaru Kiys. She is a demon slayer."

Buffy blinked. "A...demon slayer?"

Zaru nodded. "Yeah. I'm a demon slayer. Different from a vampire slayer and no I'm not in your slayer line."

The blonde slayer turned to her watcher. "Okay. Exactly how is Sizaru a slayer when I'm the slayer?"

"It's Zaru."

"Pardon?"

"My friends call me Zaru for short."

Buffy just nodded and smiled small. "Okay. Sorry, Zaru. But I still don't understand exactly how this all works out?"

Zaru set her stuff down against the wall in the kitchen. "Perhaps I might be able to explain, Buffy."

"Sure. Coffee?"

Zaru nodded and Buffy got out to make the girl a cup. "Four sugars please and whole milk if you got it."

Buffy nodded. "So, please, Zaru, enlighten me. How exactly are you a slayer? It just doesn't make any sense."

The green-haired girl nodded her head to the blonde girl before her. "I understand what you mean. Ya see, there are 2 separate slayer lines. Only my line was thought to be diminshed for several years until I emerged. " Buffy urged her to continue but Giles filled in.

"Buffy, the demon slayer line was running the same show as the vampire slayer line. Except a vampire slayer slayed vampires other forces of darkness, while the demon slayer focused on the demons."

"How can there be two different lines, Giles. I just don't get it."

"Uh, well, a couple thousand years ago, around the time of one of the vampire slayers, another young girl was brought to her attention to have some powers of her own. The girl was brought forth before the Council who were then put down by what is called the Society of Light."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "The Society of Light? What's that?"

"Apparently, the Society of Light was established -"

"Whoa! There's another Council?" Buffy asked shocked.

Giles cleared his throat. "May I continue, please, Buffy?" He asked somewhat coldly.

The Slayer just rolled her eyes. "Fine. Talk. Continue." She gestured with her hand to him as she sipped her coffee.

"The Society of Light was established in the continent of Asia whose beliefs were sought together to bring good use of fighting evil. Power was emitted from powerful _oni_, or demons, and given to a human."

"Wait, so let me get this straight, it started with some Asian people? And you said human which means that it could either be a guy or girl, right?"

Zaru nodded. "Exactly, Buffy. The demon slayer before me was a man named Ty Von Sanderson. But when the power is handed down to a male, they are usually called demon hunters. Not slayers." The green-haired young lady sipped her coffee. "Such good coffee." She smiled at Buffy.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She bowed her head and continued speaking. "Does this information help you in any way, Buffy?"

Buffy nodded her head. "Well, it's better than nothing. Glad to have you as part of the team, Zaru." She lifted her cup and the demon slayer did the same. They clinked coffee mugs and sipped their coffee at the same time, silence in the room.

-END FLASHBACK-

Buffy just shook her head at the thought. It had been many months later that the girl had found her way into the heart of everybody in the group. Buffy herself, Dawn, Willow, Xander, the potentials and hell, even Faith. Zaru worked her way into the group and became a promising member with much to offer.

After the situation with the whole destroying the Hellmouth and First thing, Buffy and the others thought that the demon slayer would be heading back home to where she was from which was Japan even though she was born in the states. The girl just shrugged, smiled and said, "No. Wherever you go is my home now." And it was. She had never left them. Not to mention she had put up a lot of money and stuff for the group for hotels, food and clothing. But she was not complaining about it at all. She was happy to offer the help for the group.

The slayer was beginning to get a headache from thinking about so many things. She just wanted to fall back asleep. She looked next to her bed at the alarm clock that was sitting right there. It was almost 7:00 in the morning and she was still up. Her eyes were getting droopy once again though. And she had to sleep. She was going to make the group wait until noon before she got up because their check-out was not even until 2:00 in the afternoon. Yawning once more, she closed her eyes to help release the headache emerging and to try to fall asleep, at least if she could.

Not to long after closing her eyes once again, she thought about one thing before she fell into a long awaited sleep. _New York City. Another place to play 'Guardian of the Hellmouth'. Maybe I could blow this one up, too and finally live in peace. But I just hope that it isn't as bad as Sunnydale, cause if it is...I really don't wanna even think about it. Perhaps it'll be peaceful without much of anything wrong. Nothing unusual._ She fell asleep.

But the Slayer's small group had no idea what they were heading for in New York City. What awaited them was much more awkward than they thought anything could be.

TBC...

A/n3: So, what do you think? Let me know! :D

Sweet Turtle Dreams,

Zaru


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonlight**

**by Zaru-san**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: BuffyxTMNT crossover. The slayer's group becomes watchful over the New York City Hellmouth. But what happens when they encounter those who could be of help in the future?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy characters. They belong to Joss Whedon. TMNT characters belong to Peter Laird. I own Zaru, the villains and others.**

**A/N: For those who have read DOVES before, I've rewritten EVERYTHING differently, so it will be going to a different line of story. So I hope you enjoy reading. XD And if you can figure out the pairings for this story, I'll give you a virtual cookie :D**

**Chapter 2**

**She had arrived in New York City on a flight from Chicago early afternoon the day before at J.F.K. Getting through metal detectors and finding her luggage on the baggage claim was a chore within itself. It took her at least an hour just to get away from the airport with the crowded floors of the huge place. But it was worth it once she was outside in the smog-filled place known as the Big Apple, experiencing the bustle of people and heavy traffic jams with horns honking and people yelling obscenities. **

**Zaru was settled in the safety of her hotel room at the Salisbury Hotel in Midtown Manhattan, bored out of her mind waiting for the others to arrive that day. Most of the day had gone by without a hitch as she slept most of the time and watched T.V. She sighed heavily, twisting her dyed green hair with her fingers. If she got bored any longer, there's no telling what would happen. Her blue eyes stared over at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand next to the double bed. It was past 6 o'clock in the evening and the sky was darkening slowly outside her window that overlooked the busy streets. **_**There has got to be something to do. **_**Standing up from the white covered bed, she pushed open the curtain a little more to see outside better. Right across the way she noticed Carnegie Hall and wondered if she should see it sometime soon while there. **

**Her eyes closed, breathing in deeply. She was going to wait until Buffy and Faith got there to patrol, but she couldn't take it anymore. Taking a walk around the city might be good for her to cure her boredom. And if anything came across her path, she was going to have a fun time. Any demon that could come out from the Hellmouth, she was all for it. Deciding, she left the window and ran to her suitcase, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom. It was time to get ready for patrolling. **

**Zaru had called them earlier that day, to give them the information required about the hotel she had booked for them. They were very close in Midtown Manhattan, only having a little trouble getting through traffic to get the to the hotel only ten minutes away. Buffy sighed in frustration, arm hanging out the window and one hand on the wheel. The lane had barely moved for five minutes and it was only getting worse. Faith, on the other hand, who was sitting in the passenger seat excitedly, bopped her to head to some heavy music from the iPod in her possession. The blonde slayer looked in the rearview mirror to see Dawn sleeping away comfortably, her head in Willow's lap. The witch was currently reading a book to pass time by. If only they could get moving. Her mind was wandering away until she noticed a familiar face walking down the street.**

**It was pretty windy outside, but she didn't care. The air felt pretty good on her exposed skin from being in that warm hotel room all day. And at long last, her boredom went down the drain, cured for the time being until some action came along. She wondered how the drive was going for Buffy and the others. Would they be there soon? And what if she missed them after leaving the hotel?**

**"Shit." She muttered, stopping in her tracks. **_**Maybe I should go back and wait until they show up.**_** Zaru rolled her eyes. **_**Screw it. They'll be fine for awhile.**_** After all, she'd been waiting all day. It was time for her now. Waiting was too much. So, her feet began moving once again, but some reason, her mind was telling her to turn down the alley just up ahead. **_**Trouble?**_** Pulling her hands out of the jean pockets, she sped up until she reached the corner of the alley.**

**The multitude of teens standing in the middle of the alley was crazy. They carried weapons of different sorts, purple dragon tattoos upon their bodies. A few of them were smirking, slamming their fists together as though ready to begin a fight. Across from them, facing off, were a bunch of black-covered figures already in fighting positions. It was like a battle was ready to break out. **

**The green-haired young woman shook her head. **_**Damn. I stumbled upon a gang war. Shit.**_** She weighed the consequences of trying to pull it apart, only deciding on not doing anything until she noticed a few people she deemed not part of any of the groups, huddled near the dumpster curled into balls, fear written on their faces. **_**Damn it! Innocent people caught in the crossfire! Could this be any worse?**_** If she could get those people out of the way, she wouldn't care what the two gang rivals did with each other. The people frightened to death were the only thing important to her. How she wished Buffy was nearby. **

**Zaru looked around her to see if there was anyway of getting them distracted to get those people out of there. **_**Fire escape.**_** Smirking, she snuck into the alley and grabbed onto the ladder, slowly pulling it down without making any noise. Gripping it tightly, she began her climb, and got to the first flight. She was able to see the people better now as she was higher up. Reaching behind her, she pulled out a few knives, a decorative red string hanging from each of them through a hole in the bottom of the handles. One set between each finger, she took aim and threw them down in front of the punk gang, receiving gasps of shock. **

**"You know, fellas, if you wanna fight, go ahead. But at least let them go." She motioned to the people near the dumpster. "Okay?"**

**One of the Purple Dragons glared up at the unknown female. "If you know what's good for you, girl, you'll leave here without a single word!" He threatened, his own knife at the ready, gripped tightly in his left fist. **

**"Oooh, I'm scared, shorty." She smirked and blew him a raspberry. **

**His right eye twitched. "Last warning, bitch." A growl escaped his throat. "Leave now!" **

**"Mmm, no. I think I'll stay and enjoy the show." She made a scene of resting her arms on the railing and ankles crossed. "Please go on. But I must warn you. If you don't let those people go, I can't say whether or not you'll make it out conscious." Zaru's boredom was definitely gone now. **_**Come on! Start!**_

**"You asked for it! Get her!" A Purple Dragon with a red mohawk threw a ball and chain toward her, winding around her arm tightly. The guy pulled hard on the chain, only he wasn't able to budge it from its victim. He glanced up seeing a ghost of a grin on her face. "What the - " He stopped immediately as she pulled him forward, the guy dangling a few feet above the ground. **

**The Purple Dragons around gasped when they saw this woman. She wasn't going to be easy to take down, that's for sure. The leader of that pack threw his knife at her, his eyes widening as he saw her let go of the chain and grab it in midair. **

**"Come on, boys. You gotta do me in better than that." Wriggling her eyebrows, Zaru threw the knife back to the leader, getting him in the shoulder. He fell to the ground, gripping the knife in pain. **

**"Bitch! Kill her now!" He hissed through clenched teeth. **

**"Nah-uh-uh. You touch her, you'll be the one dying, buddy." Stated a familiar voice. **

**Zaru's eyes bugged as she noticed the figures in the beginning of the alleyway. "Buffy! Faith! Guys! Hey! Glad you could make it!" She waved happily to her friends and let the chain drop from her arm, only to have the guy attached to it, hit the ground with a heavy thud. **

**"Yo, Zi, what's goin' on here? You stirrin' up trouble already?" Faith playfully accused. **

**She shrugged her shoulders. "I was bored. Had to do something to keep me busy, Faith." The demon slayer jumped down from the fire escape ladder to the ground with ease. "Besides, there's innocent people in between this gang war. I was trying to get them away from there safely, unharmed." **

**Buffy scoffed at the Purple Dragons. "Okay, can you say Jenny Craig?" She asked while staring down an obese fellow. "And you!" She pointed to the leader who was still down for the count. "Why are you getting civilians involved in your little fight? Let them go."**

**"Who's going to make us?" The fat one shouted. **

**Faith shook her head, a scowl on her face. "Do you really need to ask that question?" **

"_**Get them! Foot Ninja attack!**_**" One of the mask covered people stated. **

"_**NINJA!**_**" Zaru squeaked loudly. "Damn you, New York City! Why ninjas?" Her body moved of its own accord getting ready for battle. She hoped they would all be able to hold their own against the ninja and weapons they pulled out. If not, she prayed for some more help than what was already there. **

**Up on the rooftop, four sets of white eyes glowed with intensity through the darkness.**

**TBC…**

**A/n2: Haha! Cliffhanger! Yay! Well, hope you enjoyed this new chapter of Moonlight! Will update as soon as I can! Promise! Until then…**

**Turtle Power!**

**Zaru **


	3. Chapter 3

Moonlight

by Zaru-san

Rating: M

Summary: BuffyxTMNT crossover. The slayer's group becomes watchful over the New York City Hellmouth. But what happens when they encounter those who could be of help in the future?

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy characters. They belong to Joss Whedon. TMNT characters belong to Peter Laird. I own Zaru, the villains and others.

A/N: Chapter 3 out already? Wow! I'm lovin' it! :D Oh, uh, yeah, and I changed a couple of small things… No activation of slayers and Willow is bisexual. That is all, thank you.

Chapter 3

Michelangelo was ahead of the others as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The darkness above shielded them from the wandering eyes of below in the city streets, allowing them freedom to move wildly across the city buildings. The nun-chucking turtle stopped abruptly as he heard several voices down in an alleyway below. Curious as ever, he peeked over the side to see several Purple Dragons and Foot Ninja ready to clash weapons. It made him wonder if him and his brothers should stop the fight before it started, but it seemed something had already did. His eyes widened when he saw what was happening.

"Hey, bros! Come and check this out, dudes!" He motioned with his hand for his brothers to join him. "Check it! Looks like someone else crashed this party before we did!"

Leonardo set his hands on the ledge of the roof, peering down at the several humans below. They were trash-talking with someone on the fire escape. And it was a woman, too. "It does look like someone else has decided to take this into their own hands." The leader of the turtles narrowed his white eyes, waiting to see what would happen next.

The conversations continued in the alley until the leader got a surprise of throwing knives at his feet. He cursed and set to motion of getting rid of the nuisance which was the woman below.

"Damn! That's girl's in the trouble, Leo!" Michelangelo was ready to jump over the side, but his brother stopped him. "Wait, dude, wha-"

"Cool it, Mikey. It's fine."

"But-" The youngest turtle just looked down in worry. "She's gonna get hurt, Leo!"

Raphael glanced over the side as well and snickered. "Not from where I'm standing. Look." He pointed down as they saw a Purple Dragon with a red Mohawk hanging from the chain he threw. "That chick with the green hair is givin' that Purple Dragon a good lesson."

As they continued watching, not even a moment later, another couple of voices were heard from the beginning of the alley.

Donatello's eye ridges flew up. "Wow. Look at them."

The brothers eyed the new females that joined the first one. "Dudes, that chick in the black leather is hot!" Michelangelo rested his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"_NINJAS?_" They heard the young woman shout. "Damn you, New York City! Why ninjas?"

All of the brothers saw the three women get into fighting positions.

"Um, Leo, this doesn't look good." Donatello stated. "We better help them."

Leonardo sighed heavily, closing his eyes. _I guess we have no choice._ "Come on. Let's go." Him and his brothers followed suit as he jumped down to the fire escape.

Faith blocked a punch from one of the Purple Dragons, and demonstrated her power with one of her own. He flew back into a couple of the Foot Ninja, all groaning in pain. Another one came from behind her wielding nun-chucks. The vampire slayer only smirked. "Bring it on." She lashed out with her foot, greeting his stomach to send him flying back toward Buffy. "B, watch out!"

Buffy dodged a sword from a Foot soldier, and sidestepped to move away from Faith's newly downed opponent. "Thanks for the heads up!" The blonde lunged at two ninja ahead of her, clothes lining them to the ground.

Zaru roundhouse kicked a ninja, then front-snap kicked a Purple Dragon. "Oh, come on. You guys seriously need to learn how to play this game better than that." She grabbed another opponent's arm, twisting it behind his back, making him drop his knife to the ground.

"Zaru, behind you!" Buffy shouted and jumped onto a ninja's back, pulling him to the ground and flipping him behind her.

The green-haired female shook her head. "I tell ya, they have no honor fighting this way." She dodged an oncoming sword wielded by another punk. "Coming from behind like that." The woman grabbed the sword by the blade and punched the brown-haired Purple Dragon, but not before he pulled and sliced her hand with it. "You son of a bitch!" Her hand opened to reveal a deep wound in her palm. "You'll pay for that!" She turned around, seeing a lone piece of broken wood. Grabbing it, the demon slayer threw it like a spear, knocking him down to the ground unconscious.

"Any time you wanna make a break for it, Zaru!" Buffy called as she continued fighting against her opponents. "I don't know how much more I can take of this!"

"Come on, Buffy! Don't tell me you're tired already?" Her friend shouted back.

The 22-year-old slayer whirled around, blonde hair whipping in her face. "Do you have _any_ idea how long I've been driving to get here? I'm hurting from sitting around all night and day!"

Zaru scoffed. "Fine!" Looking around through the mass of fighting figures, she saw the innocent people still huddled near the dumpster. She almost forgot about them. How distracted she was. "Get out of here now, you guys!"

The trio crawled quickly around their saviors, thanking them before running for it.

Faith kneed her newly recovered opponent in the face and hoped that was the last of them. "Damn, I'm pooped. I need to go to sleep soon."

"Oh yes, Faith! Your energy is down because you've been so busy sitting in the car all day listening to music and sleeping! Yeah, right!" Buffy replied sarcastically.

The three slayers huddled together, seeing that most of the gang was down for the count.

"Let's go. We're done here." Buffy turned to head out, but not before stopping. Her emerald eyes bugged. "Shit." She muttered.

"Huh?"

Both of the friends twisted to see several more figures in the beginning of the alley.

"Awe, man!" Faith grouched and stared into the heavens. "Having a humorous night, aren't ya?"

"Zaru…" Buffy swallowed hard, moving backward. "Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to get in the middle of this war thing."

"You're telling me." Her blue eyes closed. "We really need help right now. Where's Willow? She can help with her magic or something to help us out of here!"

"No go."

"What?"

Faith bit her lower lip. "Red's in the car staying with bite size. She's of no help to us right now."

"Well, where's the car?" Zaru wondered.

Buffy shook her head. "It's no use. I parked about a block up. She won't hear us."

"Any bright ideas then, B? 'Cause I'm ready to make a break for it." The leather-clad slayer continued moving her back until the three of them were close together in defense positions, ready to continue the fight if necessary. "Either that, or some more help would be nice."

Zaru licked her now dry lips. _We're toast! _She thought before a punch to the face forced her to hit the brick wall of the building.

"_COWABUNGA!_" Was all the three females heard before blurs of green and other colors took down the enemy with ease.

Raphael twirled his sai. "Hey, pal, don't you know it's not nice to hit a lady?" He didn't give the Purple Dragon a chance to move before he sent him flying into the same brick wall, sliding down next to Zaru.

Blue eyes met white instantly and she became entranced by him. "What? Huh?" No other words could describe what she was seeing before her.

He smirked. "What? Never seen a giant turtle fight before?" Raphael grabbed the left arm of a Foot ninja and threw him away from them.

Zaru stood up, using the wall as support. She could sense from the giant turtle that he wasn't any form of demon. So what exactly was he? "Shit. I've thought I've seen strange things already. But this?"

"Heh, well, we're one of a kind, lady. Well, four of a kind actually." His eyes narrowed, craning his neck to the right. "But no time for that now!" He charged another ninja.

Buffy and Faith moved to help their friend, not believing what they were seeing either.

"Um, should we help them?" Faith wondered.

"No. I think we can take a break for now." Buffy said as she watched with fascination. The other two agreed.

Within moments, both gangs dispersed leaving the four turtles and three slayers to watch them leave.

Raphael grinned. "That'll teach'em." A little worried, the red-bandana wearing turtle turned back and strode over to the three women. "Are you okay?" He asked, but mostly to Zaru who was now sporting a very faint, but still seeable bruise on her right jaw.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." She finally spoke. "Thanks for helping us."

"You chicks fight totally awesome!" Michelangelo spoke up, a smile on his somewhat rounded face.

Buffy rubbed her eyes. "Are we seriously seeing this?" She asked unsure.

Leonardo nodded as he bowed. "I am sorry you got involved in this fight."

She smiled at the blue-bandanna turtle. "Oh that's all right. We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd help share the love."

A ghost of a smile appeared. "Well thank you for stopping this battle before it began. If it wasn't for you girls, those innocent people would have been in very big trouble."

Faith folded her arms across her chest, strolling over to the turtle closest to her. "Hmm. Quite a weapon you got there..." She trailed off hoping he would provide a name of some sort.

Michelangelo blushed a little. "I'm Michelangelo, dudette. And they're nun-chucks." He held them out for her to see better. She grinned. "Hey, B, these things are made of wood. Good use against vamps, maybe, right?"

The blonde slayer shook her head. "Perhaps, but we don't have time to talk weapons, Faith. Dawn and Will are in the car so we need to -"

"Oh. My. Goddess."

All seven turned to see Willow and Dawn in front of the alleyway.

"Damn! More people!" Raphael growled ready to blend into the shadows.

"Guys, it's all right!" Zaru's hands set themselves on Raphael's arm. "They're our friends Willow and Dawn. Don't worry. They're cool with things like this."

"Um, what things like this, Zi? I'm pretty straight with my demons, but I don't think I've ever heard of turtle demons before."

"Especially ones that help slayers out." Buffy added.

"Well, why aren't you afraid of us?" Michelangelo asked. That was a good question. Nobody ever had a regular conversation after being saved by mutant turtles. "Usually people see us and they freak out or faint."

"Like I said earlier to this big guy," Zaru motioned to Raphael, "I've seen a lot of strange things. But this takes the cake."

"Are they demons?" Dawn asked meekly as she moved as back up to Willow toward her older sister.

Donatello offered his own words. "No. We're petshop turtles who were mutated almost 20 years ago." Then Buffy's words sank in from a moment before. "Slayer? What's a slayer?"

"I think it's best to save for later. Right now, I'm craving some fries with lots of cheese and bacon, B." Faith rubbed her bare stomach.

"I thought you were tired." Buffy asked tiredly. "And I've driven for hours without sleep. And having to fight after sitting so long, really doesn't work too well with me."

Zaru nodded. "Buffy's right. You should get some rest after your long trip." Her stomach growled. "In the meantime, I think I'm actually craving something that's round and has the gooiest cheese ever!"

"If you're talkin' pizza, dudette, I'm in!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

Leonardo stopped his brother. "That's enough, Mikey. You're ready to run off with somebody you just met for pizza?" His brother in orange shrugged. "Without even knowing her name?" He asked.

Michelangelo got it. "Oooh! That's right! We don't know who you dudettes are! Well, I'm Michelangelo!" He chuckled, twirling one nun-chuck around.

"The name's Raphael." The one in red stated spinning his sai with ease.

Donatello smiled at the female group. "I'm Donatello. It's nice to meet you."

"Please forgive my rudeness for not introducing myself sooner. I am Leonardo." He bowed respectfully.

"I'm Buffy and this is my sister Dawn." She wrapped an arm around her younger sister's shoulders. "Say hi, Dawn."

"Hi." She quietly replied with a wave and smile.

"Oh. My name's Willow. Really cool to meet you, guys." She bobbed her head a little, a grin on her face.

"That's a very pretty name, Willow." Donatello complimented.

The redhead blushed. "Oh, well, thank you, Donnie. Er, Donatello."

"It's okay. You can call me Donnie. My brothers and _sensei_ do." Willow nodded.

"I'm Faith." She smirked lustfully as she looked at Michelangelo's arms and legs ripple with muscle. "Got great muscle work going for ya, huh, Mikey?" The reformed slayer circled him, stalking like he was prey. Her hand rested on his arm and squeezed. "Wow. What I wouldn't give to have those muscles in bed right now."

Michelangelo gulped a little. "Uh, thanks?" He didn't know how to respond to something like that. A woman had never taken interest in him before to even talk with yet alone want to hop in the sack with him.

"Pffft. Faith, I know you've hadn't had a decent lay since you got out, but please refrain from hopping into bed with the first guy you meet here, okay?" Zaru sighed heavily. "I don't even know how she managed to go that long without a man." Clearing her throat, she averted her eyes back to Raphael. "I'm Zaru, by the way. It's really nice to meet you guys."

"So, do you guys do this quite often? Going around and saving people?" Willow had decided to ask trying to make some conversation.

Leonardo supplied some information. "Yes. We have been patrolling the city for along the lines of five years, give or take a few months."

Buffy was getting really tired now, barely keeping her eyes open. "As interesting as all this is, I'm pooped." Her eyes drooped. "I'm sorry that we have to leave so suddenly. But maybe we can talk again sometime soon?"

Leonardo was a little shocked. That was three things weird happening to them in under an hour. First, they didn't run. Second, they were able to hold a conversation without screaming in fear. Third, they wanted to see them again. Perhaps humans might be more understanding these days than before.

"Well, if you're sure you wish to associate yourselves with us. We have many enemies on hand and if they think you are allied with us…"

"Don't worry, Leonardo. We were born to fight. Not humans specifically. But we were born to fight against evil things like demons." Zaru's hands now rested on her jean-clad hips. "So, if they think we're allies, we're allies. Either way we would like to talk with you more sometime later."

"Yeah. I mean, it's not everyday you get the 4-1-1 on talking turtles." Willow smiled a little and leaned over to Buffy. "And they might have some information about the Hellmouth here." She whispered as quietly as she could.

"Sure. Okay. Well, what do you say about meeting up again tomorrow night? Back here in this alley, say around 11 o'clock?" Buffy asked, hoping they'd agree.

"Great, dudette! And we'll take a drive around the city. Going from rooftop to rooftop kind of tires me out."

"You drive?" Now Willow was amazed.

"Of course! We'll show you tomorrow!" Michelangelo jumped with joy when the girls all agreed. "Great!"

"Okay. We can hang out after our patrol then." Leonardo finally said.

"Awesome! We'll see you chicks tomorrow night!"

"It's a date then!" Zaru grinned.

"Hey, did you hear that bros? It's a _date_!" He sounded out the word to make a point.

Raphael groaned and smacked his little brother upside the head. "Quiet! Adults are talking."

All the females let out a few laughs and giggles as Faith rubbed the back of his head.

"Awe. You must take the brunt of the hurt from them, huh, stud?"

"You're telling me. I wouldn't be surprised if my brain was bruised."

"Your whole body's gonna be bruised when I'm done with ya!" Raphael threatened, slamming his fists together.

"Okay, children. Let's not fight here." Donatello tried to calm his older brother down. "Ladies, it was nice to meet you. We'll let you go now."

Nodding, the three slayers, witch and Dawn waved goodbye and headed out of the alleyway, looking back momentarily only to see they had vanished into thin air.

TBC…

A/n2: Yay! Chapter 3 is up and running! I'm thrilled about it! Aren't you? Well, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!

Turtle Power!

Zaru


	4. Chapter 4

Moonlight

by Zaru-san

Rating: M

Summary: BuffyxTMNT crossover. The slayer's group becomes watchful over the New York City Hellmouth. But what happens when they encounter those who could be of help in the future?

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy characters. They belong to Joss Whedon. TMNT characters belong to Peter Laird. I own Zaru, the villains and others.

A/N: Amazing! Chapter 4! I've definitely rewritten this story better than ever! Although, I suddenly realize my details are rather lacking. Sucks for me, I guess. But I do hope you enjoy this new chappie!

Chapter 4

Faith looked over beside her, seeing her roommate for the time being, asleep soundly, the comforter tucked tightly under her chin. Her dark eyes, adjusted to the darkness for some time now, kicked the covers away from her and moved to sit on the edge of the bed double bed. It was just her first night in New York and already strange things were happening. Especially when she had no choice but to sleep in the same bed as a woman, even though Zaru was a great friend of hers now.

Her dark hair was mussed and lips chapped. The draft coming from the open window made her shiver some. Although it was the summertime now, the nights in the city were pretty damn cold and Faith didn't like it all that much. Letting out a breath, she stood up and went to Zaru's jacket hanging over one of the chairs seated at the finely furbished round table set in the room. The vampire slayer reached inside the coat pocket to find a pack of cigarettes and a zippo lighter to fulfill her nicotine needs.

Zaru woke up after breathing in the smell of smoke. Coughing a little, she moved to sit up in bed, only to wince when she used the one hand that held the deep wound of the sword from that night's earlier fight. She moved her right hand in front of her face, staring at the ace bandages Faith secured her open wound with. The woman wondered if her palm healed enough where the bandages could be removed, but went against it, not wanting to take a chance. Sighing heavily, she glanced up with blue eyes, seeing Faith's figure lit up brightly from the lights of Carnegie Hall.

Faith let out a puff of smoke through the window, her arm resting on top of her knee. She sensed the demon slayer getting out of bed and greeted her with the cigarettes and Zippo lighter.

"Gee, thanks, Faith. You shouldn't have." Zaru snickered and grabbed the her stuff from Faith's stealing clutch. "You know, if you wanted one, you could have asked me instead of just taking them from my jacket while I'm asleep."

"And you're supposed to be alert when you sleep, Zi." Faith stated while taking another puff. "That's what slayers are supposed to be doing."

"Well, I'm not a vampire slayer, Faith. I'm a demon slayer. There's a difference in our abilities." Pulling out her own cigarette, she lit up and threw the two objects onto the table nearby. "So, why aren't you sleeping?"

Faith pursed her lips together, looking down at the city below. It would be dawn within a couple of hours, the time when city lights would fall asleep. "I slept enough. I think six hours does me just fine."

Zaru inhaled. "Well, you know that you can sleep longer. It's not like we have much of a busy day today anyways."

But that wasn't true. Zaru opted to go apartment hunting for the group later in the morning so less money would be spent on the hotel rooms.

"We're not busy, but you are."

"I know." The green-haired female shook her head. "I just can't wait for darkness to fall again." A smile grew on her lips.

The vampire slayer smirked. "I know that smile. You can't wait to see those green studs again."

She scoffed. "Like I care." But in reality, she did. After meeting them last night, it made her curious as to how they came to be and why they were living in the New York City.

"Of course you don't." Faith cleared her throat. "But either way, we're seeing them again tonight."

"I know that already, Faith. You don't need to remind me." Zaru clicked her tongue. "So who's going to take care of Dawn while we're out with the turtle guys?"

That was one problem the group had. Although they would figure Willow would stay with the former Key, it was unlikely since she was also invited along with them. And they couldn't exactly take Dawn with them since they would be patrolling the city and Buffy would never allow her little sister out in a large city with such a crime rate that time of night.

"Giles stayed behind to deal with those weirdo guys of yours." Faith decided to add in. "So he can't do it unless a miracle happens and he shows up today."

"Faith, how many times must I tell you? They are from the Society of Light. Nice people. And they're working their asses off to get you a clean record so you can gallivant around and sleep with as many biker guys you want without getting pulled into police custody."

"Heh. I'm loving those guys now." She let out a small laugh as she continued staring out the window when something caught her attention. "Yo, Zaru."

Zaru flicked her butt out of the window and exhaled some smoke. "What?"

"Check this out over here." Her friend pointed in the opposite direction of where the demon slayer was originally looking.

Zaru turned, practically sitting in Faith's lap. "What the-"

"Looks like someone's up still."

"Ya think?" Zaru stood up straight and stretched. "Looks like we're gonna be early birds catchin' some nasty worms."

As the two locked gazes, a mental pass of thought transpired and both slayers, demon and vampire, got their gear together, ready to head out.

They seemed like an ordinary couple walking along the non-busy streets of the city. His arms wound tightly around her waist and her hand thrust into his back pocket. The boy and girl seemed okay with each other, lost in their own world. The paleness of their skin showed out amongst their dark hair and black clothing. The couple smiled and kissed each other passionately as they stopped, taking a break from their short walk.

The door of the Salisbury Hotel opened revealing Faith and Zaru in bedtime clothing, boots on both their feet and jackets buttoned up tightly against the cold, morning air. Faith double-checked her back to make sure the stake was secure before resuming her walking with Zaru.

Zaru wasn't much for taking care of vampires. She left that to Buffy and Faith alone. Although they were known as demons, her mindset was for full demons only. Carrying a pointy wooden object around didn't suit her very well. It raised too many questions if ever caught by someone who didn't know what they actually did for a living. That's why she opted for sharp blades instead.

The dark-haired vampire slayer glanced down when her stomach rumbled. "I think we need to finish this quick so we can get something to eat. I'm starved."

"Well, if you know of a place open at five in the morning serving breakfast, by all means, we'll definitely go. I'm into eating something right now, too." Zaru responded keeping the distanced, pale couple in sight. "I could go for a New York style breakfast this morning."

Faith nodded. "Sure. As long as you're buying."

The green-haired woman stared in mock surprise at her companion. "And _who_ was the one who wanted to get something to eat in the first place?"

The 22-year-old glanced back over at Zaru, an amused smile tugging at her lips. "What? You think I have money to spare?"

"I'd think you'd have at least something after getting out of prison."

"Uh, hello? I escaped from prison, remember?" It had only been a few months since her escape, luckily keeping herself under the radar from local police back in Sunnydale except for that one incident at the Bronze when she had taken all the potentials out for some fun away from all training and lectures Buffy insisted upon. "Besides, Angel needed me and I answered Wesley's plea for help."

She shook her head. "I don't understand why they didn't just call Sunnydale and ask Buffy or I to come help instead. Either one of us would have been suitable for the situation."

Faith snorted. "You barely deal with vampires, remember? And Los Angeles was loaded to the brim with them."

"Well, I never said I wouldn't slay them if necessary. After all, they are demons as well. And if Los Angeles was teeming with them, I would have rather enjoyed myself with a different situation besides the one that was already happening."

Faith shook her head. "They didn't want Buffy to worry about Angel. She already was dealing with a big situation in Sunnydale. And I'm glad Wes sprung me from the joint. It's a lot better out here than in there." Her dark eyes kept eying the vampire couple ahead who were already turning around the corner into an alley way. "Come on." She grabbed Zaru's hand and dragged her along, speeding up the pace.

"Geez. You don't have to drag me!" The woman hissed in annoyance.

The two made it to the beginning of the alley where the two vampires disappeared. Faith motioned with her hand for the demon slayer to follow slowly. Reaching behind her, the wooden stake appeared in her hand. As Faith led the way, Zaru's hand reached inside her own long jacket to pull out a short sword, ready to fight.

The alley was quiet. A little too quiet. The vampires probably knew the two were following and made a quick break for it to hide. Otherwise, they were in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike. Either way, the two were ready as they eyed the surrounding area, not leaving one space untouched as they moved things around to find the undead couple. After around ten minutes of searching, Zaru shook her head.

"Faith, I don't think they're here anymore."

"They have to be. I can feel it." Faith stood straight, unbuttoning her jacket as the alley was a little warmer now that it was closer to sunup.

"It's almost dawn. If they were here, they're not anymore. It's been too long, Faith."

"Zi, they're still here. There's still enough time until they need to hide away in the day."

A cough escaped the demon slayer and Faith turned abruptly, ready to jam the stake home.

Zaru's hands moved up in defense without a thought. "Whoa! Damn it, Faith! Watch where you're putting that thing!"

Faith smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I thought you were one of them."

Zaru nodded her head. "I understand, but I think it's best we get back now. Sun will be up shortly and the vampires are gone. We'll get them another night."

"Get who another night, dudette?" A happy, yet familiar voice came asked.

"Yeah. You got beef with somebody already, babe?" Came another one.

Both slayers whirled around to see piercing white eyes coming from the shadows, putting them on alert until heavy figures emerged revealing two of the turtles from earlier that night.

"Damn! Scare the hell outta someone, why don't ya!" Zaru exclaimed as she held a hand to her chest.

Michelangelo chuckled. "Sorry, dudette. Couldn't resist."

"What are you guys doing here this early in the morning? Won't somebody see you? It's almost light." Zaru reminded them.

Raphael waved it off. "Nah. It doesn't matter. Whenever we get up this early, we do a little patrol before the sun actually gets up. There's always activity going on, so it's not a waste."

Faith nodded. "I guess not."

"You two dudettes are up early. Who were you looking for? Maybe we've seen'em." Michelangelo spoke up.

Zaru and Faith looked at each other, wondering if they should tell them. After all, the turtles were quite a secret themselves. And besides, who else would they tell? However, there was a chance the guys wouldn't believe a word they say unless they've dealt with any big bad before in New York.

"Well, if you must know, we're looking for a guy and girl that turned into this alley just a few minutes ago." Faith noticed Michelangelo looking past the two women, his face turning a pale green. "What is it, Mikey?"

"If you dudettes are talkin' 'bout a couple with faces only a mother could love, then I think we found'em." The giant turtle pointed his thick figure behind them.

"What?" Zaru turned to see the vampires just standing in the beginning of the alley, their game faces on. "Hey, look." She grinned. "We found'em. What do ya know?"

"What the hell are they?" Raphael's white eyes widened after hearing them growl. "That sounds pretty inhuman to me."

Faith shrugged her shoulders. "Vampires. They used to be human. Now they're nothing but soulless demons that drink blood." She simplified best she could. The stake spun in her hand. "And I can't wait to have some fun." The smirk appeared on her face. "Oh yes. I haven't had a decent kill since leaving Sunnydale."

Michelangelo set a hand upon her shoulder. "Hey, dudette, you're not going to kill them, are you? They're humans."

"Used to be, Michelangelo. Used to be." Zaru reminded him. "Trust me. It's much better if they were dusted instead of running soulless and killing other people."

Raphael shook his head. "I don't believe this for a second. There's no such thing as vampires." He protested, even though the proof was right there in front of him.

"They do that to keep themselves hidden." Faith replied still keeping her eyes on the enemy. "But we'll resume fact and fiction later. Right now, I got a couple vamps to dust."

The vampires growled, fangs showing and glistening with their recent victims' blood.

"Are you done yapping your mouth off? Cause I'm ready to pull that jaw of yours off!" The male vampire threatened, hands fisted at his sides.

The vampire slayer stared at the demon slayer. "You wanna chip in on this or am I a loner?"

"Go have at it. I'll help if I need to." She waved her off. "Have fun." Zaru insisted.

"Yay me." Feet moved of their own accord, leading Faith head on to the vamps.

"Uh, is she gonna be okay?" Michelangelo asked worriedly. "I don't think that's sane, Zaru."

"Pffft. She'll be fine. She and Buffy have done this like, hundreds of times. It's pretty easy. Charge, beat up and stake. Then, _POOF!_" She moved her hands in the air. "Perty lil vamp dust." Her nose scrunched up. "But breathing it in gives me the sneezes. It's disgusting."

Faith backhanded the girl vampire before ascending into the air and landing on top of the male vampire. He grunted as he toppled backwards to the ground, Faith punching his face the whole time before setting the stake home, him turning to dust under her. Dust settled on her pajama pants.

"Damn it." She muttered under her breath before she was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown into the brick alley wall. "Bitch!"

The vampire stepped back and twirled, her foot connecting to the slayer's jaw. Her head snapped back hard against the wall. Her face contorted in pain as the vampire punched her a couple of times in the stomach, the vampire's mouth in open smile, tongue hanging out happily like a dog.

"Come on, slayer bitch! Is that all you got! You must have something more than this if you're able to kill my boyfriend!"

"Not really." Faith replied and head butted her opponent quickly before sending her flying away from her with a whirling punch. "I got a whole lot more. Which I'm more than glad to share with you." She was able to get in a few good kicks and punches landing the vampire in a pile of trash cans making more noise than the alley cats of the neighborhood. "Now, you tell me. Is this all _you _got?"

The dark haired vamp just smirked. "Oh no. I got more than you know." Her amber eyes trailed to the other side of the alley behind the slayer's friends. "You and your little freaky friends are gonna have their blood spilt all over this place!" An evil laugh escaped her as Faith warily followed her gaze. "Oh shit."

Right behind Zaru, Raphael and Michelangelo was an entire crew of vamps ready to feed before dawn.

TBC…

A/n2: Oh snap! That's gonna suck for them isn't it? If you wanna know what happens next, be patient for the next chapter coming out very shortly!

Turtle Power!

Zaru


End file.
